Imperishable Night
by Sorrowful Skies
Summary: In a world taken over by never-ending shadows, two ninja must take up the mission to restore the world. Together with the former Hokage, and the greatest medic there ever was, they set out on an unforgetabble adventure. AU. OC's .
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

_**It was a long time ago when it happened. Long ago, during the reign of the great Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. The nations were all banded together thanks to Naruto, and life seemed to get better. Everything was at peace, and the world seemed to actually relax from the stress and strain of war. But then, the world found out the hard way that the nations were separate for a reason…A massively important reason.**_

_**Take up the sword…place your faith in yourself…And Leap.**_

**Imperishable Night:**

**Chapter 1: Darkness Falls**

The blacks and greys in the sky mingled with dull yellows to make quite a fantastic display. This evening, Yuuki stared out at the sky above him. He lay on his back, wondering.

"_Why is it always dark?"_ he asked himself. Yuuki knew the answer, historically, but it didn't seem to add up in his mind. Surely there was a way to reverse it?

Yuuki's blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind. It was a mess of hair, with slight spikes. He had sideburns going down to his chin, and green eyes. He wondered what the future held for him, and why he was here. This was Yuuki's favourite time of the day, as it let his mind wander to things he wouldn't discuss openly in a hurry. He got up slowly, and then stood straight up. He stared out in front of him, before turning around.

Yuuki wore a yellow sleeveless vest, with fishnet mail on top. He wore an open sleeveless jacket on top of that, with 4 breast pockets and two side pockets. He wore black tracksuits under that, with a kunai holster on his right leg and various ninja tools strapped to his utility belt. He wore black sandals under that. Around his neck, he had a long, black scarf, and two white arm warmers on his arms. He wore black fingerless gloves to top it off.

Yuuki walked to the edge of the roof he was standing on, then jumped off. He applied a little chakra to dull the landing of his fall, then walked on. He waved at a few shop-owners as he walked, trying to keep everyone's spirits up. These were indeed, dark times for the Village Hidden In The Shadows. Or as it used to be called, The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

&&&&

Karei opened the door of her room, and strode inside. She looked at herself in the mirror, and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

Karei had medium length Auburn hair, with a pink headband holding it at the top. She had hazel eyes. She wore a black tight jumper, with fishnet mail on top. She had a neck warmer on, that was black in colour. She wore black trousers, with all the ninja necessities on . She had black sandals .

The girl let out a sigh. She stared out her window, at the ethereal skies. She wished one day it would just end. All the suffering…The regrets…The memories. Karei then saw Yuuki walking down a road, and rushed off to join him.

The two had no idea how much their lives were going to change in the future.

&&&&

The Seventh Hokage watched his village from the afterlife Shinigami-sama gave him. He could see the village clearly in the waterfall of reflection, where any dead can view the living. He hated what he had done to this village, but vowed, when he was dying, he would find a way to reverse it. And he stuck to that vow to this day.

After all, he never goes back on promises. Believe it.


	2. Chapter 2: Envolped In Darkness

**Chapter 2: Enveloped in Darkness**

Yuuki let out a yawn as he walked through the roads. He raised a small cloud of dust with every step he took, as the road was an old road, one of the oldest in The shadow village. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked on. He turned around a corner and hopped over a small crack in the road. He turned around another corner and found a hazel eyed girl waiting for him.

"Yuuki! Yuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she shouted.

"Eh?" Yuuki looked at her in a daze. She was beautiful, and Yuuki suddenly felt attracted to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Karei! I just wanted to say hi to you, because I've seen you around a lot and never talked to you!" Karei said.

"Oh, uh, Hi." Yuuki replied. She was really enthusiastic about this…

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well, my friends and I went shopping, and I found this GORGEOUS pair of earrings, and I just HAD to have them, but they were out of stock…" Karei continued like this for a while. Yuuki grew bored after a while and decided to change subject.

"So, Karei, are you walking with me then?" he asked.

"Oh…Uh…Sure!" she said. The two walked together and talked about random things, like the history of the village and how one day they would bring light back and things like that.

Yuuki stopped suddenly. Karei bumped into him.

"OW! Why did you do tha-" Karei started, but was silenced by Yuuki's hand. She stopped and suddenly grew wary.

"Stay here." Yuuki ordered. "I'll be back in a second."

"Oh…Ok." Karei nodded.

Yuuki gave her a nod, then broke off into a run down the road.

&&&&

"Lady, give me your money now. I don't want to have to use this…" the figure said. He pulled out a sword that glinted.

"Please…Don't hurt me…" the lady begged. The man smiled. He was wearing a full black ninja outfit, with fishnet mail on his shirt and around his knees. He wore 3 kunai holsters, and a large sword sheath was strapped to his back.

"Good. Now give me the money."

The lady held out her purse, handing it to the man.

"I'd give that back if I were you." said a voice from behind the man.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" replied the man, spinning around. He came face to face with Yuuki's sword at his chest.

"Bad things happen when you rob, you know." Yuuki said, glaring at the man.

"Come on then kid, lets dance!" shouted the man, pulling out a kunai. He parried Yuuki's blade, then jumped back. Yuuki jumped back, and clasped his sword firmly.

Yuuki's sword was made of black steel, with a hand guard and hilt of gold. The edge of his blade was trimmed with gold to. The sheath hang on his belt loosely, with a strap around his shoulder for support. The sheath was a simple, but tough, cloth, sewn at the sides to make a carry case.

The man rushed towards Yuuki, aiming for a jab. Yuuki sidestepped and hit the man in the pelvis area with a hard punch. The thief stumbled, and Yuuki kicked him to the floor. He placed his sword to the man's neck.

"Give the lady her purse." Yuuki demanded, pressing his sword slightly into the mans' neck. Quickly, the man rolled over and kicked Yuuki in the chin with a high kick, then got to his feet quickly.

"Kid, you have no idea how annoying this is." he grunted, before pulling out a long sword. He charged at Yuuki, who had just recovered.

"No way!" Yuuki yelled, as the mans' blade collided with his. Yuuki pushed him away, and went for a slice at the chest. The man quickly parried of the attack, and went to jab Yuuki in the heart. The blonde quickly sidestepped, and did a 360 spin, ending with a slice. The man jumped back quickly, landing gracefully.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked, breathing hard.

"Someone you shouldn't have messed with." he replied, charging again at the blonde. Yuuki leaped over the man with a high jump, and landed behind him. He tripped the man up with a leg sweep, and then went to stab the man in the back. However, he was left stabbing a log.

"Substitution…" Yuuki whispered to himself, looking around. Suddenly Yuuki was sent flying into a wall, by a massive punch from behind. He hit the wall hard, and dropped his blade.

"Kid, if you surrender now, I won't kill you. I'll walk away, you'll walk away, this will have never happened. Okay?" the man asked, walking slowly towards the fallen blonde.

"Hell no! I was just getting started!" Yuuki yelled.

Quickly, Yuuki grabbed his blade and jumped to his feet. He made some hand-signs in rapid succession.

"_Ninja art: Destructive Blade!" _He yelled. His blade suddenly turned inverse of it's colours. Yuuki smirked slightly.

"Suit yourself." the man said, and charged at Yuuki again. The young ninja quickly jumped up into the air and slammed back down into the ground, making his sword hit the floor. Yuuki again smirked.

"_Explosion." _Yuuki whispered. Suddenly, the entire area around his sword blew up, sending the man reeling into another wall. Yuuki smiled and sheathed his sword. The man was bleeding from his lip and was unconscious. Yuuki picked up the purse and walked over to the lady.

"You…You…Thank you." she stuttered, taking the purse from Yuuki.

"No problem. Though, I'm kind of sorry its charred all over…" Yuuki scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Oh, it's fine, really! I'm grateful for this, really. You're the hope we need in these dark shadows." the lady replied, and walked off. Yuuki smiled.

&&&&

Karei saw the entire battle. She really thought Yuuki was done for, and was about to run in, but then he did his signature move. That man didn't see it coming, and he was a goner. Karei smirked a little, running a hand through her hair.

"_I've got to learn how he did that."_

&&&&

_The Seventh Hokage looked into the reflection pool. He saw the entire battle, and was impressed. Even he didn't see that final move coming. He could swear he designed it at some point…_

_&&&&_

_Sakura awoke from a deep sleep. She opened her emerald eyes and looked around. So this was hell…_


End file.
